<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feline the Purride by cmgs_chocolate_crepe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820783">Feline the Purride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmgs_chocolate_crepe/pseuds/cmgs_chocolate_crepe'>cmgs_chocolate_crepe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Nino Lahiffe, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Pansexual Alya Césaire, Pride, Swearing, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, mlpridefest2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmgs_chocolate_crepe/pseuds/cmgs_chocolate_crepe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is pissed. After dealing with a homophobic girl harassing her friends in the locker room, Ladybug rants to her partner about it, which leads to an unexpected reveal. While Marinette and her friends start a GSA at school, new information causes her to question whether her partner is closer than she previously believed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feline the Purride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first multi chapter fic. The idea hit me at 4 am and it's now sunrise when I'm posting this. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>       He smiled as he heard Ladybug’s feet hit the rooftop, but before Chat Noir could greet his lady she began angrily pacing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve </span>
  </em>
  <span>of some people, I cannot believe her! Spouting off that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if we were all gonna agree with her! And right after we had that anti-bullying assembly! Unbelievable! Thinking she’s all that and we won’t be able to take our eyes off her dumb ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “Woah, woah woah!” Chat stopped her pacing by gently gripping her shoulders. “What are you talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ladybug shrugged off his hands. “Today we were all minding our own business getting changed in a locker room when this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the nerve to tell my friend and her girlfriend to stop staring at her! They weren’t even looking at her! And then she starts ranting about how ‘lesbians shouldn’t be allowed in the girls locker room cause they’re all perverts and can’t stop staring at the girls in their underwear'” And she looked around at everyone like we were gonna agree with her homophobic bullshit! I reported her but then she started whining about how she felt ‘threatened’ and instead of getting detention she got her locker moved away from my friends. Zero tolerance policy my ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Chat stared at her in shock through her rant. “I.. I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Well yeah I’m bi so,” Ladybug resumed her pacing. “I can’t believe that in this day and age there are still all these homophobic, transphobic, queerphobic </span>
  <em>
    <span>assholes</span>
  </em>
  <span> walking around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Woah, back up, you’re bisexual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ladybug turned to her partner. “Yeah? I thought you knew that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Oh, well. Then I guess this is my coming out. I’m bi. Anyway, I can’t believe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Wait, slow down! I need a minute to process this,” Chat sat down on the ledge of the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Why?” Ladybug crossed her arms defensively. “You don’t have a problem with it, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “No! No, of course not!” Chat said, raising his hands placatingly. “I guess I just… I tend to assume most people have a problem with… that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Ladybug frowned. “Do the people in your life have an issue with,” she raised her hands to form quotation marks, “‘that sort of thing’”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I’ve… never asked them for sure… I'm sure my friends would be fine with it.. But my fath- family...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Chat,” Ladybug said gently, sitting next to him. “Are you queer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She felt him stiffen beside her, but then he let out a shaky breath. His eyes looking anywhere but at her, he quietly said, “I’m… I’m trans. I was born a girl. The miraculous makes me look like this, but in my civilian life…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “...You look like a girl,” Ladybug finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He nodded, and shut his eyes to hold back unshed tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as possible. He stiffened before burying his face in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Am I the first person you’ve told?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Thank you for trusting me with this. Know that this doesn’t change </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> between us. You’re still Chat, you're still my partner, and my best friend in the whole world. And you’re still the greatest hero in all of Paris. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She felt tears drip down her back, and she held him for the rest of patrol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       Last night’s revelation had her rethinking some things. As much as Ladybug was a stickler for keeping their identities a secret, Marinette was guilty of looking out for her partner on the streets of Paris on more than one occasion. Her eyes lingered on every boy with blond hair and green eyes, and she has already ruled out every boy at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       But now she knew she was looking at the wrong demographic. In civilian form, her Chat Noir wouldn’t look like a boy at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       This is what she was thinking about when she crashed into Alya on her way to lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So girl,” Alya started, wrapping her arm around Marinette’s shoulder and continuing their walk as if she hadn’t nearly dropped her lunch in their collision. “What are we going to do about this?”t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “About what?” Marinette asked, still distracted by her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “About the bitch from the locker room yesterday! I found out who she is; her name is Alice, she’s a year above us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Oh, right. After her conversation with Chat, all her anger about the earlier situation had melted away. It was replaced with concern for her Chaton, the nagging feeling that she was missing something right in front of her, and a little bit of resentment towards Chat’s family and friends that they haven’t made him feel comfortable enough to come out in his civilian life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       But now that anger came rushing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Right. What is there to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Go to a higher power? Bring this to the school board? Get this girl suspended?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “As mad as I am at this girl, I feel like focusing our attention on her is less important than addressing the overlying issue.” Marinette set her lunch tray down on the table, and slid into her seat next to Alya. Across the table, Nino nodded at her, and she blushed as Adrienne smiled as her. Try as she might, Marinette still couldn’t shake her crush on the beautiful teenage model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Whatcha talking about, dudettes?” Nino asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>top notch</span>
  </em>
  <span> anti-bullying assembly last week did not banish all bullying from the school as the teachers would like to believe,” Alya said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Nino grimaced. “Chloe again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Surprisingly, not this time,” Marinette replied. “Just some homophobic bitch from the year above us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What?” Adrienne’s head shot up from her lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Yesterday in the locker room, this girl made a big deal about Rose and Juleka supposedly staring at her, and instead of getting in trouble she got sympathy cause I guess she felt personally offended by the concept of queer girls existing in the same room as her.” Alya rolled her eyes before shoving a fork full of salad into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s rough,” Nino said. “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Alya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What if we started a GSA?” Marinette wondered aloud. “A Gender and Sexuality Alliance. To show queer people that there are people to support them and homophobes that they’re not welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s not a bad idea,” Alya said. “It’s not like I hide the fact that I’m pan, but I don’t exactly advertise it either. It could be good for people to know there’s others like them. We can make some new friends, talk about issues the LGBTQ community faces, maybe we could even go to next month’s pride parade together! And we could put up posters around the school educating about queer identities. Ooh I wonder if I could get Ladybug and Chat Noir to endorse it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Nino laughed. “Leave it to you to find a way to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir into this. I doubt the heroes of Paris have any interest in a high school’s GSA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “You’d be surprised…” Marinette mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I didn’t know you guys were involved with the LGBTQ community…” Adrienne said quietly. She looked at Marinette. “I think a GSA sounds like a great idea. I’d love to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Marinette’s brain froze. Was there a chance that Adrienne wasn’t straight? Maybe she had a chance after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “So,” Alya started, “how do we do this.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I have a vague idea of the direction I want this to go in, but let me know if you have any ideas/predictions. Also please let me know if you spot any typos. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>